


Home

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [70]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "angelwho is listening to closer at fucking 8 in the morningelizait’s a good song"*The squad is reunited at home!





	

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel  
** who is listening to closer at fucking 8 in the morning

 **eliza**  
it’s 10am  
and it’s a good song

 **angel  
** it is an oLD song and it is too early for me to be awake

 **eliza  
** god you’re lazy

 **dosiaaa  
** cAN YOU STOP TEXTING I’M TIRED

 **eliza  
** (;

 **dosiaaa  
** it’s too early for this i’m breaking up with you

 **eliza  
** )’:

 **angel  
** why aren’t you yelling at her for staying in bed until 10

*

 **angel**  
anYWAY as i was saying before we were rudely interrupted  
closer is an old song

 **eliza  
** it was released this year

 **angel**  
it’s been several months  
it’s dead

 **eliza  
** it’s still a good song

 **get ur own dicc**  
@ **ayyyymaria** did they talk like this the whole way back from nyc  
how did you survive

 **ayyyymaria  
** i texted peggy the whole way home

 **peggy  
** a very effective method for blocking out bickering

 **disney god  
** thank god i took a separate car

 **get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** come cuddle me

 **disney god**  
i’m busy keeping my suitcase  
later?

 **get ur own dicc  
** please

 **disney god  
** fine okay

 **get ur own dicc  
**!!

 **better than you  
** you’re whipped

 **disney god  
** nothing wrong with that thomas

 **fight me  
** pretty sure you were whipped too when you were with james

 **jamesmadd  
** hA i wished it was that easy then

 **peggy  
** i miss my sisters and maria ):

 **ayyyymaria  
** cheer up brightstar

 **eliza  
** we’re coming back for christmas anyway

 **peggy  
** too far away

 **angel**  
it’s less than a month  
,,,, are you just saying that because dad is making you put up christmas decorations

 **peggy  
** dO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THIS HOUSE IS

 **angel  
** YEAH SEEING AS I LIVED THERE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE

 **baguette fucker  
** can you believe christmas is almost here

 **jamesmadd  
** can you believe the year is almost over

 **better than you  
** thank god fuck 2016

 **disney god  
** amen

 **angel  
** amen

 **get ur own dicc  
** no one say anything before we jinx 2017 too

 **peggy**  
i mean,,,, personally this year has been great  
i did meet my girlfriend this year

 **ayyyymaria  
** awww

 **angel  
** are we suddenly bringing back thanksgiving or

 **dosiaaa  
** an impromptu thanksgiving

 **aaron burr  
** It literally just passed

 **ayyyymaria**  
i’m grateful for peggy too  
and for angelica and eliza introducing her to me

 **eliza**  
you’re welcome  
i’m grateful for aaron and theo  
and i’m grateful for my sisters

 **angel  
** nerd

 **eliza**  
piss off  
what are you grateful for

 **angel  
** skip my turn

 **eliza  
** urgh

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m grateful for france, hercules, john and alex

 **get ur own dicc  
** why did we come after your home country

 **disney god**  
i’m just going to head off this conversation before it starts and say i’m grateful for laf, john and alex too

 **get ur own dicc**  
i’m grateful for my signifs and for everyone who helped to plan to get me into biomed!!!  
bIOMED

 **disney god  
** before you ask, yes, he has been talking about biomed nonstop since i came home

 **get ur own dicc  
** that’s not true i talked about me missing you first

 **disney god  
** fine okay that’s true

 **fight me  
** well i’m grateful for john, herc and laf, and washington, and aaron burr, and angelica, eliza, peggy, maria, james and thomas

 **angel**  
so everyone in this group then  
plus your boss

 **better than you  
** of course you’re grateful for me i’m amazing

 **fight me  
** okay thanks for ruining it tamatoa

 **baguette fucker  
** I’M TOO S H I N Y

 **eliza**  
nO SPOILERS  
I’M WATCHING IT TODAY

 **get ur own dicc**  
have fun!!

*****

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**eliza**  
so which cinema are we going to  
and what’s the plan

 **aaron burr  
** Which cinema do you want to go to

 **eliza**  
how about the one on 68th street  
they have good popcorn

 **dosiaaa  
** what’s wrong with the one at 70th street

 **eliza  
** nothing i just like 68th street better

 **aaron burr**  
Okay  
Do you want to get dinner after

 **eliza  
** depends on what time the movie ends?

 **aaron burr  
** Dinner as a concept of food and not as the arbitrary measure of time

 **eliza  
** oh okay then sure

 **dosiaaa  
**!!! do you want to go to the cafe with the pies

 **aaron burr  
** Oh yes

 **eliza  
** yessssss

 **aaron burr**  
Movies and pies  
I like this date already

 **eliza  
** M O A N A

*

 **dosiaaa  
** what popcorn are we getting

 **eliza  
** S A L T

 **aaron burr  
** sweet

 **dosiaaa  
** oh no

 **aaron burr  
** Please don’t tell me this is how it ends because I won’t be able to look Alexander in the eyes if we broke up over popcorn

 **eliza  
** it’s popcorn it’s not worth breaking up over??

 **dosiaaa  
** we could get a mixed box?

 **eliza  
** that just pollutes the salt taste theo

 **aaron burr**  
Two boxes then  
We do have three people

 **dosiaaa  
** that works

 **eliza  
** let’s go

*

 **the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **angel**  
we haven’t all answered yet  
@ **better than you** @ **jamesmadd** wbu

 **better than you  
** can’t aaron and theo go

 **angel**  
they have  
they have gone to the movies

 **better than you  
** honestly

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m grateful for

 **angel  
** for?

 **jamesmadd  
** wait i’m thinking

 **angel  
** it’s been several minutes

 **jamesmadd  
** thomas you go first

 **better than you**  
well i’m not grateful for alexander  
and i’m not grateful for everyone in this group so

 **fight me  
** i’m just going to read that in an overly sarcastic tone so it seems that you’re grateful for me

 **better than you  
** that’s not how it’s meant to be read

 **fight me**  
too bad  
it’s okay we all know what you’re really grateful for anyway  
(;

 **better than you  
** what

 **fight me  
** what

 **jamesmadd  
** you two are weird

 **fight me  
** are you only realising that now

 **jamesmadd  
** anyway i’m grateful for pizza and french fries

 **ayyyymaria  
** i can’t believe james just became a 2012 tumblr girl

 **peggy  
** “buy me pizza and touch my butt”

 **jamesmadd**  
tumblr had a point back in 2012  
i wouldn’t say no to either of those

*

**the we know squad  
** _aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, get ur own dicc, eliza, fight me, peggy_

**peggy**  
i’m fully imagining thomas as the scene from finding nemo rn  
“he touched the butt”

*

**the better poly group whose name has yet to be changed or decided  
** _aaron burr, dosiaaa, eliza_

**dosiaaa  
** AUE AUE

 **aaron burr  
** WE ARE EXPLORERS READING EVERY SIGN

 **eliza  
** WE TELL THE STORIES OF OUR ELDERS IN A NEVER-ENDING CHAIN

 **dosiaaa  
** tHAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL

 **eliza  
** I CRIED SM

 **aaron burr**  
WE ALL DID  
GODDAMN  
BEST DISNEY FILM BY FAR

 **eliza  
** and now

 **dosiaaa  
** PIE

*

 **aaron burr  
** We don’t come here often do we

 **eliza  
** not as much as i would like to why

 **aaron burr  
** The owner is looking at me like they recognise me

 **eliza  
** maybe they just think you’re pretty

 **aaron burr  
** Two girlfriends is enough for me thanks

 **dosiaaa  
** i keep thinking polyamory is the norm despite having existed in a monogamous relationship for the better part of six years

 **eliza  
** life changes fast

 **dosiaaa  
** they might not even be polyamorous

 **aaron burr  
** Can we eat our pie first before we continue with this conversation

 **eliza  
** PIE

*

**The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

**fight me**  
did you know  
i am always tired

 **get ur own dicc  
** relatable

 **disney god  
** go to bed alex

 **fight me  
** it’s barely 4 in the afternoon

 **disney god**  
take a nap  
i’ll join you

 **fight me  
** okay

 **disney god  
** good

*

 **fight me  
** hello i am .2 seconds away from falling asleep but i am coming here to tell you that herc is very comfortable to sleep with he’s gr8 i love him good night

 **baguette fucker  
** my gay heart

 **get ur own dicc  
** i love all of you

*

 **the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa  
** we’re back from our date

 **get ur own dicc  
** HOW WAS MOANA

 **eliza**  
BEAUTIFUL  
WE CRIED

 **get ur own dicc  
** goOD

 **better than you  
** @ **aaron burr** @ **dosiaaa** you guys haven’t said what you’re grateful for

 **aaron burr  
** I thought it was obvious I’m grateful for Theo and Eliza

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m grateful for my signifs too

 **better than you  
** you guys are boring

 **eliza  
** has anyone not gone yet

 **fight me  
** aNGELICA

 **angel  
** can i not

 **jamesmadd  
** no everyone else went you have to suffer with us

 **angel**  
urgh  
i don’t want to

 **baguette fucker  
** where’s shia labeouf when you need him

 **disney god  
** DO IT

 **get ur own dicc  
** JUST DO IT

 **angel**  
finE  
i am grateful for kale and beyonce

 **peggy  
** if you were trying to bs your way out of this you are about a year behind on memes

 **baguette fucker  
** kale is a meme?

 **peggy  
** iT MIGHT AS WELL BE CONSIDERING THE TASTE

 **baguette fucker  
** what do memes even taste of

 **jamesmadd  
** aren’t we getting distracted over here

 **angel  
** i’ve already answered

 **aaron burr  
** Not sincerely

 **angel  
** fuck you

 **aaron burr  
** No

 **angel**  
urgh  
finE  
i am grateful for everyone in this group okay  
because being with my sisters is great but it’s nice to know i have a large group of friends that i can depend on  
and i’m grateful for everyday that we spend together and for our friendship  
happy now?

 **eliza  
** nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! I am yawning nonstop.
> 
> Anyway, fandom tumblr is [here](http) and writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Send me an ask, I love talking to you guys.
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
